The existing currently available sheaths for ultrasound probes generally include a cylindrical body which can be comprised of an ultrasound latex and which is designed to fit snugly about an ultrasound probe. The sheath is flexible such that on the application an ultrasound fluid under pressure the sheath will expand. Accompanying the sheath are generally one or two separate bands again comprised of ultrasound latex. An available ultrasound probe can include a first and a second sheath seal groove which are located on either side of a portion of the probe from which the ultrasound signals are transmitted and received. Located between the two grooves is a fluid outlet used for introducing fluid in order to cause the sheath to expand. As can be seen in FIG. 1, the probe is identified by the numeral 20 with the first and second sheath seal grooves by the numbers 22 and 24. The fluid outlet is identified by the number 26. The section containing the ultrasound transducer is identified by the number 28. A sheath 30 comprises a body 32 used in conjunction with the two bands 34 and 36. The bands 34 and 36 cause the sheath 30 to conform to the shape of and be received in the first and second sheath seal grooves 22 and 24 of the probe 20. Accordingly, fluid introduced through the outlet 26 can cause the portion of the sheath between the bands 32 and 34 to expand causing the sheath between said bands to conform to the shape of the bodily cavity into which the probe 20 and sheath 30 are inserted. Properly filled with appropriate ultrasound transmitting fluid, the sheath 30 thus causes the probe 20 to be stably positioned within the bodily cavities so that the probe will not move while an ultrasound image is being processed and additionally allows for a clear transmission and reception of the ultrasound signal from the probe 20 through the fluid contained by the sheath 30 to the bodily organ being examined.
In practice, there is a tendency for ultrasound fluid to escape past the first band 34 and into the area defined by the end of the sheath 38 and the end of the probe 40. This causes the end of the sheath 38 to expand. If this condition has occurred, with the subsequent removal of the probe from the bodily cavity after an examination is completed, there exists the possibility that the first band 34 can slip off of the sheath 30 and remain in the bodily cavity after the probe is fully removed therefrom.
Accordingly the present invention is directed to overcoming this disadvantage.